Real
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Ella era del tipo, y siempre lo había sido, de hacer las cosas por todas las razones equivocadas. Sin embargo, y al final, no importaba; porque a lo largo de todo, finalmente lo había hecho bien. Finalmente, había logrado comprenderlo. Gaara&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. **

Dedicada a:**_ K - Nessy_**, en un intento de agrandar el área de esta pareja y porque, si no me equivoco, es su cumpleños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y que pases bonito tu día. Por cierto, esto es algo así como un 2x1 porque mi hermana **(Lucia991)** también esta subiendo paralelamente un **GaaIno** de su autoria. Ojalá te guste.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como verán, de regreso. Esta vez con un One-shot **GaaIno**. Una vez más, y respecto a la pareja y el fic, no se como habrán resultado. De todas formas, espero lo disfruten y desde ya les agradezco el siquiera haberle dado una oportunidad. Y, si no es demasiado pedir tampoco (o abusar de su bondad), me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Siempre se puede mejorar, o al menos intentarlo =). **Gracias**, de verdad, por la paciencia y todo. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**. Pd: **Por si a alguien le interesa el **GaaHina**, o leyó mi historia **"El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo"**, quería que supieran que decidí hacer una **Sequela** (algo que no suelo hacer) de la historia, la cual estaré subiendo pronto. Aunque no se exactamente cuando. ¡Nos vemos!**  
**

* * *

**Real**

**

* * *

**

Ino era del tipo que gozaba alrededor de lo que era fugaz y brillante, como el relámpago, del tipo espontáneo. Explosiva. Siempre con radiante sonrisa en los labios, deslumbrante, aún cuando no había motivo para sonreír. Cuando nada estaba bien. Y nada estaba bien. Sus padres lo estaban, -afortunadamente-, seguro, así como sus compañeros de equipo; pero Sasuke no estaba y Asuma no regresaría. Asuma estaba muerto. Nada estaba bien. Aún así, Ino sonreía, pretendiendo; haciendo "como que nada había pasado", porque hacer "como que nada había pasado" se había vuelto su especialidad. Y porque no podía permitir que nada la retuviera. Por esa razón, continuaba como si nada, irradiando energía como siempre lo había hecho. Y porque Ino nunca había sido una pesimista y por tal razón no podía permitírselo ahora.

Gaara, por otro lado, era del tipo que gozaba alrededor de lo que era estable y siempre estaba allí, como el sol o la arena del desierto –o su primer lazo Naruto, confiable y siempre disponible para cuando lo necesitara-, del tipo reservado. Convencional. Sus ojos, con los años, se habían vuelto casi benévolos. Su semblante, casi sereno. Y sus labios ahora se volvían en una casi sonrisa. Sin embargo, la palabra clave era _casi_; porque Gaara _no_ sonreía, y sus ojos _no_ eran del todo benévolos y su semblante _no_ era del todo sereno. De hecho, podía ser inclemente cuando lo deseaba o la situación lo ameritaba, tal y como lo había sido en el pasado. Pero Gaara era un término medio, siempre en la prudencia, como suspendido sin alteración del equilibrio alguno sobre el filo de una navaja. Inmóvil. Ino, no. Ino no tenía términos medios –y posiblemente ni siquiera conocía el concepto-; con ella era todo un polo o el otro. Blanco o negro, porque la joven elegía, deliberadamente, ignorar las gamas de grises en el medio. Ino se deslizaba de una punta a otra de la navaja, y lo frustrante –al menos lo que frustraba al joven Nara- era que lo hacía sin provocarse un solo rasguño. Sin cortarse. Ino siempre se salía con la suya.

—Eres demasiado problemática... —masculló con tedio, quizá, por enésima vez. Aquel se había vuelto su mantra, al menos cuando de la joven rubia se trataba.

Ella solo rió. A veces se enfadaba, a veces no; a veces solo le causaba gracia Shikamaru y su personalidad de anciano, lo cual fastidiaba al Nara del todo un poco más. Ino era demasiado impredecible —Oy, Shikamaru... ¿no te cansas de decirlo?

Este dejó escapar un suspiro, y Chouji optó –probablemente con sabiduría- abstenerse de la situación. Así eran ellos, y él no cambiaría nada. Ya lo había intentado en el pasado —¡Tsk! Es que lo eres...

—Solo porque dije que Tema-

—No... —negó pesadamente con la cabeza— lo repitas...

La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de ella se iluminó un poco más. Simplemente adoraba fastidiarlo —Owww... Shika... No tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? Puedes admitirlo abiertamente, nadie se enterará.

_Si claro_, pensó él con cinismo. Ino era probablemente, después de Sakura, la persona con la bocota más grande de toda la aldea (quizá Naruto entrara en la categoría también). Y además, de todas formas, no tenía nada que admitir —No hay nada que decir, mujer problemática. Ya déjalo.

—Pero...

Él puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que no lo dejaría ir. Ese era uno de los principales problemas de Ino. Simplemente tenía problemas para soltar las cosas una vez que se aferraba a ellas, una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza. Había sucedido con Sakura, de niñas. Ino parecía tener –a pesar de que lo negara rotundamente- la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, de hacerlas bellas. Quizá por esa razón trabajaba en una florería, haciendo arreglos florales, y quizá por eso se había enamorado de Sasuke, y de Sai. Por que sí, quizá en el inicio se había enamorado del atractivo, de la popularidad del Uchiha, del personaje, pero eso había sido mera atracción. Mera superficialidad característica de la edad. Mero capricho. Sin embargo, había ascendido a un nuevo nivel cuando la rubia se había enterado –por accidente, como todos ellos- de la tragedia de Sasuke. Entonces se había enamorado de la tragedia, y del hombre, y del hombre roto tras la tragedia. Y había querido arreglarlo, como con todo lo demás, porque Ino amaba los desafíos y no podía rechazarlos. Por esa razón, se había sentido atraída a Sasuke. Y quizá a Sai también, pues lucía igual de seco y perdido que el Uchiha cuando lo habían conocido; quizá ese era su _modus operandi_. Ino amaba todo lo que estaba roto, aún cuando no fuera tan abiertamente obvio, porque sentía esa atracción a repararlo. A intentarlo, al menos. A intentar hacer que todo estuviera de nuevo bien, aún si nunca lo hubiera estado, para empezar.

Suspirando, volvió la vista de su –absurdamente enérgica- compañera al frente. Encontraba increíble que Ino, aún en aquellas circunstancias y con aquellas temperaturas continuara tan alegre y activa como siempre. A él, el sol parecía estarle incinerando la nuca, y no creía que en Ino eso fuera una excepción tampoco. Ino podía ser muchas cosas, y salirse con la suya en casi todas las situaciones, pero aún no había logrado conseguir en su favor el clima. O eso suponía. Quizá pronto empezara a quejarse...

—¡Cielos, este calor esta arruinando mi cabello! —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo de lado y observándola levantarse el flequillo (que comenzaba a adherírsele a la frente y a la mitad del rostro que cubría), acalorada. Ino era impredecible, pero él tenía ya ciertos patrones de conducta registrados. Afortunadamente.

Chouji, siempre tan gentil y bondadoso, señaló lo que Shikamaru había encontrado demasiado problemático de marcar, que ya estaban llegando —Ino, ahí esta la entrada.

Y efectivamente allí estaba. Sobre la misma arena ardiente que habían estado recorriendo por casi un día entero, una formación rocosa alta –de color rojiza- fisurada exactamente en el medio, marcando el ingreso a la aldea oculta de la arena. Y postrados a lo largo de la entrada, se encontraban varios guardias de seguridad. Todos ellos, con el símbolo de Sunagakure grabado en sus protectores. Aliviada, Ino sonrió. Disimular que el calor no le afectaba ya se estaba volviendo imposible, y le estaba dando malhumor el siquiera pensar que tenía que seguir intentándolo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Las impresiones –particularmente las primeras impresiones- eran importantes, al menos para ella, y no se permitiría dejar caer la fachada por algo tan tonto como el sol incinerando su pálida piel. Ella misma era una fuerza de la naturaleza por su cuenta, y no permitiría que algo como el sol la detuviera u opacara. Opacara su propio brillo. Si el sol brillaba, ella lo haría más, sería más deslumbrante y fuerte, sería más radiante que siempre. Por esa razón, enderezó su espalda desnuda (por la cual pequeñas gotas perladas comenzaban a rodar cuesta abajo), alzó su mentón e ignoró las lengüetadas de fuego lamiéndole la tez. No importaba, no realmente. Si alguien objetaba algo, diría con una sonrisa que de esa forma conseguiría un buen bronceado, como si eso fuera algo remotamente importante para ella. Como todos pensaban que era. Después de todo, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por probar que no era solo otra "guapa sin cerebro" como le había llamado Sakura en una ocasión, nadie le creía. Y era justamente por esa razón que había optado por no intentarlo más. De todas formas, era en vano. Y el lucir inofensiva le daba una ventaja sobre los demás que la rubia había llegado a aprovechar astutamente. Así que sonreiría, y coquetearía con el peligro haciendo girar su larga cabellera dorada y agitando sus largas pestañas. Frunciría los labios aquí y allá, y actuaría como la muñeca que todos creían que era (y esperaban que fuera) hasta ver una abertura. Entonces haría lo suyo, y antes de siquiera saber que los había golpeado, Ino habría ganado. Con los años, esa se había vuelto su estrategia más efectiva, junto con las técnicas del clan que poco a poco había aprendido de su padre, y las técnicas de interrogación e infiltración que había aprendido de Morino Ibiki (de quien se había vuelto su alumna recientemente). Y mientras funcionara, la seguiría implementando.

—Somos de Konoha —explicó el Nara a su lado, en tono aburrido, y ella inmediatamente vio varias miradas desviarse en su dirección. Era típico, realmente, aunque en ocasiones como aquella se preguntaba si se debería a su aspecto, a al hecho de que por este Ino no lucía como una ninja en absoluto (sino más bien como una modelo). De una forma u otra, le ofendía. Sakura, Tenten y Hinata eran tomadas en serio (más allá de las diferencias entre cada una), ¿por qué no podía ella gozar del mismo privilegio?. No obstante, sonrió, fingiendo complacencia. De todas formas, ellos no lo notarían. Solo verían otro rostro bonito, de otra chica bonita, pretendiendo ser algo que no era. Jugando a los ninjas.

El guardia delante de ellos confirmó lo que Shikamaru decía y se hizo a un lado, indicándoles que pasaran, que el Kazekage los estaría esperando en su despacho. Pasando la grieta, serían Temari y Kankuro quienes los escoltaran hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor.

—Bebé llorón —lo recibió la mujer con una sonrisa torcida. E Ino tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la expresión de seudo-fastidio, seudo-satisfacción del Nara a su lado. Para cualquier otro, Shikamaru habría lucido solo aburrido, pero Ino había descifrado las leves variantes en sus expresiones desde hacía demasiado tiempo ya. Shikamaru no la engañaba a ella.

Aclarando su garganta, y extrañamente sin sonar vulgar, atrajo la atención de los dos. Temari la observó expectante, cruzada de brazos. Su compañero de equipo, por otro lado, le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y sus ojos caoba traducían sin problema alguno la frase: "Eres problemática". Evitando sonreír infantilmente, o sacarle la lengua como habría hecho cuando tenían 12 años, dijo (en tono algo cantarín) —Oh, Shika. ¿Podrías continuar esto después? Realmente me vendría bien un baño.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente avergonzado, y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos. Si hubiera mejor forma de describir a la rubia, Shikamaru lo habría hecho. Por ahora, y dado que no las había, se contentaba con hacer analogías entre dolores de cabezas y piedras en los zapatos. Probablemente un intermedio entre ambas, o un poco de las dos. Ino, por su parte, solo continuó sonriendo. Chouji pretendió no estar allí.

Afortunadamente para el Nara, Kankuro y Temari estuvieron de acuerdo con la chica y se dispusieron a guiarlos hasta donde se estarían alojando durante aquella noche, fingiendo no haber oído la acotación (Temari al menos) y sonriendo socarronamente, de vez en cuando, como lo hacía Kankuro en su dirección, para fastidio del moreno. Aún así, el viaje trascurrió bastante tranquilo. Temari y Shikamaru, sin duda alguna, monopolizaron las conversaciones. Intercambiando comentarios sobre la preparación de los exámenes chuunin y aplicación de estrategias nuevas en una y otra aldea. Ya había notado aquello antes, cuando aún tenían 12 años (al menos Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, dado que los hermanos de la Arena eran mayores), la forma en que esos dos se enfrascaban en conversaciones con implicancias implícitas que solo ellos entendían, y donde solo ellos participaban. Y la forma en que se complementaban durante el combate. Le daba algo de envidia, debía admitirlo. Shikamaru crecía a pasos agigantados (a pesar de que ella aún lo llamaba perdedor), Chouji también, y ella se sentía rezagada en el fondo. Siempre a la sombra de Sakura. Y aún aferrándose a algo que nunca fue y nunca sería. Sasuke y ella, eso era. Pero Shikamaru no, él estaba en constante movimiento. Siempre hacia delante, a pesar de todo, siempre un paso delante de todos. Y con los pies en la tierra. Ella quería eso, quería ser capaz de ser quien era y ser tomada en serio por ello. Y quería algo como lo que tenía el Nara con la hermana del Kazekage. Quería algo más que romances baratos de novelas rosas y reemplazos de la idea de Sasuke que ella amó pero que nunca existió. Algo más que idealismos y falsas esperanzas de cuentos de hadas que le habían vendido de niña. Sasuke se había ido, y probablemente no regresaría, porque no todo era como se suponía que debía ser, en los cuentos. Y ella no era ninguna princesa.

Se dio una ducha rápida, de agua fría para disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo y limpiarse el sudor (y porque el agua era un bien escaso en el desierto y ella no era la desconsiderada, egoísta, malcriada que todos creían que era y no la derrocharía en vano), se secó cuidadosamente la piel, el cabello, y se vistió, indudablemente con otra muda de sus ropas características. Cepilló su larga cabellera rubia, y la recogió con su liga de siempre, para luego tomar su estuche para kunais y amarrárselo en el muslo derecho. Ya lista, abandonó la habitación y se marchó en busca de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Al verla acercarse, Chouji sonrió amable y gentilmente. Shikamaru, por su parte, aguardó con la espalda contra la pared y porte desgarbado. Su semblante, como siempre, lucía cansado.

—¿Sabes? Las mujeres no encuentran atractivo a alguien que luce como si no quisiera estar en ningún lugar todo el tiempo —dijo, deteniéndose frente a Shikamaru y cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —¡Tsk! Las mujeres son problemáticas... —enderezándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección al despacho del Kazekage, donde Temari les había dicho que les entregarían los detalles de su misión. Chouji, por supuesto, siguió a su amigo con una sonrisa. Ino hizo lo mismo, preguntándose qué clase de asistencia necesitaría Suna de Konoha. No que le importaran demasiado los detalles técnicos. Simplemente quería tener algo que hacer.

Los pasillos eran largos, sin esquinas y curvos. Todos de piedra del color de la arena, y todos circulares siguiendo la arquitectura del edificio en el que se encontraban. Finalmente, y tras subir unas escaleras, llegaron a la entrada del despacho. La puerta salió y un joven de aproximadamente la edad de ellos salió con una pila de papeles en las manos. Por su expresión, parecía intimidado o ligeramente asustado. Debía concedérselo, el ex-Jinchuuriki, o al menos lo que Ino recordaba de él (ya que no lo había visto en demasiadas ocasiones) era algo intimidante. Y los recuerdos que poseía (y que probablemente todos poseían) de él no ayudaban a mejorar la imagen. Aún así, para Ino había siempre más de lo que se veía a primera vista, pues no pecaría haciendo lo que odiaba que los demás hicieran con ella. Ella podía ser mil y una cosas, y mil y otras más, pero no hipócrita. Nunca hipócrita.

Desde el interior se oyó una voz —Adelante.

La rubia parpadeó desconcertada, intercalando su mirada entre Shikamaru (y sus manos en sus bolsillos) y Chouji, el cual permanecía lejos de la puerta como para haber golpeado. ¿Acaso se había percatado él de sus presencias antes de siquiera anunciarse? Eso creía —¡Bien! Si no es necesario anunciar... —exclamó alegre, abriendo la puerta con determinación y dando un paso al interior.

Shikamaru observó pávido el descaro de su amiga. Si bien Gaara no era el que había sido en el pasado, nada podía garantizar que no fuera a ofenderse y malas cosas sucedían cuando eso sucedía. No solo porque se trataba de Gaara, sino de un Kage, y ellos ni siquiera eran Jounin de su aldea —Oy. Ino... no hagas eso... —susurró, pero esta ya había dado un paso al interior del despacho, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. _Ow... Hokage-sama gritará por poner mi cabeza en una estaca hasta que me sangren los oídos... Odio a las mujeres... _Chouji le dedicó una mirada compasiva, antes de ingresar él también a la habitación. Shikamaru, apesadumbrado, arrastró sus pies también hacia el interior. Si Gaara no los mataba, Tsunade seguramente lo haría. O Temari. De una forma u otra, estaba rodeado. Las mujeres, tal y como había predicho desde el inicio, serían su perdición. Al menos quedaría mejor si era Gaara quien acababa con su vida y no una mujer.

En su opinión, Shikamaru estaba siendo infantil. No entendía porque la caución, no realmente. Por mucho tiempo, Ino había considerado a Naruto como un idiota y un perdedor sin remedio (casi como Shikamaru) pero el rubio le había probado a ella, y a todos en la aldea, que era todo menos eso. Seguro, aún cometía tonterías, comía ramen hasta terminar en el hospital y seguía a Sakura como un perrito faldero, pero no era un perdedor. Ni mucho menos. Y si Naruto decía que Gaara estaba bien, ella le creería —¡Buenas tarde Kazekage-sama! —exclamó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aquella más brillante y también la más forzada. Gaara ni siquiera alzó su vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Shikamaru, observando a la rubia con incredulidad, negó lentamente con la cabeza —Temari dijo que nos esperabas...

Esta vez sí, el pelirrojo clavó sus ojos traslúcidos en los caoba del Nara, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Con pura formalidad, asintió —Pueden hacerse cargo de aquí en mas.

Shikamaru asintió, ignorando la mirada de confusión de Ino. _¡Tsk! Esa mujer problemática no leyó el informe... otra vez... _—Bien.

—¿Cargo de qué? —demandó saber Ino, aún sabiendo que probablemente debería haber leído el estúpido papel que el estúpido de Shikamaru le había dado para que lea. Aún así, su comentario también había tenido otro objetivo. _Nada_. Pensó. Viendo que el ex Jinchuuriki no le había prestado la menor atención.

En cierta forma, le fastidiaba. Era algo que había notado desde el instante en que había ingresado a la habitación. Estaba acostumbrada, aún cuando la mayor parte de las veces lo odiaba por las implicancias, a que cada vez que entraba a un lugar los hombres se volteaban a verla con miradas apreciativas (como la que le dedicaría un perro a un pedazo de carne), ya fuera por su apariencia o porque no lucía como suponían que una kunoichi debería lucir. De una forma u otra, eso siempre pasaba. Con los guardias de la entrada de la aldea había pasado, y con todas las personas del sexo masculino que se había cruzado. Él no. Él no la miraba, no le dedicaba siquiera una ojeada curiosa o un segundo miramiento. Nada. Ni siquiera concentraba su atención en su cuerpo, como el resto. Y a pesar de que en parte le causaba cierta molestia, también le causaba cierto interés. Como Sasuke, y Sai, aquella persona delante de ella no la miraba como el resto. La ignoraba, en cierta forma, y la trataba como el resto. Para él, ella era una persona más del montón, alguien de Konoha que la Quinta había enviado por la alianza que aún mantenían las dos aldeas, alguien más. Para él, ella era una _nadie_. E Ino no era eso, para nadie. Definitivamente no era _nadie_. Menos aún para alguien dañado como lo era Gaara.

Dándose media vuelta dramáticamente, y sin excusarse, salió de la habitación, sin importarle la posición que él ostentaba. De hecho, ella nunca había respetado ningún tipo de autoridad o jerarquía, y Shikamaru sabía eso mejor que nadie. El Nara y Chouji salieron tras ella.

—Oy, Ino... no seas problemática... no vayas a intentar nada... —rogó; por su sanidad mental que pendía del hilo que formaban todas las féminas que habitaban a su alrededor, incluida la Hokage; y por el bien de la misión. La conocía, cuando a Ino se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podía sacárselo, y definitivamente tenía algo en la cabeza.

Mirando por encima del hombro a su amigo, sonrió, fingiendo inocencia —No sé de que hablas Shikamaru... —y sin decir más, se marchó. Más tarde comenzarían la misión, y ella quería estar lista para cuando fuera el momento. Por esa misma razón, leyó lo que Shikamaru le había dado (para que no pudiera tener nada que reprocharle), concentrándose en cada párrafo con cuidado. _Interrogación_. Decía arriba de todo, e Ino no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Su especialidad.

La misión transcurrió rápidamente y con éxito. Con la nueva técnica que había estado entrenando junto con su padre había sido capaz de penetrar en la mente del sospechoso en tan solo minutos. Había encontrado algunos obstáculos, técnicas de sellado de información y demás en el interior de la cabeza de dicha persona, pero no había esperado menos de alguien que Suna y Konoha creían que estaba involucrado y actuaba de informante para Madara y el pobre resto que era ahora Akatsuki (entre los que se encontraba Sasuke). Además, el quebrar las técnicas, junto con la asistencia de miembros de la misma aldea de la Arena (más poderosos que ella), había sido tarea fácil y solo les había tomado un par de horas. Habitualmente, ese tipo de trabajos tomaban días, semanas inclusive. Pero con el equipo formado, y la asistencia de Shikamaru y Chouji para contener y mantener en su lugar al sospechoso, habían terminado pronto. Ahora, y tras cinco horas de trabajo, estaban libres.

Shikamaru bostezó, saliendo al frío de la noche desértica —¡Bah! Ya es tarde... creo que me iré a dormir...

—¡Qué sorpresa! —ironizó Ino. Su amigo pasaba el 60 % de su día durmiendo, el 10 % contemplando aburridamente las nubes, y el otro 40 % haciendo tareas de shinobi, de su clan, entrenamientos y misiones. Si no lo conociera, diría que era una subespecie de algún tipo de perezoso. El animal, por supuesto.

—¿Tú que harás, Ino? —le preguntó Chouji amigablemente, sin dejar de masticar el puñado de patatas fritas sabor barbacoa que acababa de agarrar del paquete que llevaba en mano.

La rubia lo miró indignado, ¿cómo podía comer eso a esas horas? Era desagradable. Y más lo era el que hablara con la boca atestada de comida y sin tener la decencia de tragar primero —Chouji, no deberías comer eso. Ya estás demasiado gor-

—¿Uh?

—¡Ino! —le advirtió el moreno. La chica simplemente chasqueó la lengua, quitándose la larga cola rubia del hombro con un gesto de la mano.

—Como sea, me voy —y contoneando su cuerpo se marchó de la calle que estaban recorriendo y hacia otra que atravesaba transversalmente esa. Una vez sola, se permitió sentir el aire frío en el rostro y contemplar las casas de la aldea. Eran básicamente todas similares, esféricas, con ventanas circulares y de adobe. El suelo, indudablemente, era arena. Nada especial. Pero, por otro lado, debía admitir que desde allí se podía ver el cielo nocturno como no se lo podía contemplar en Konoha. Desviando su mirada azul a un lado, estuvo segura de ver a alguien doblar la esquina. _Ya es tarde, me pregunto quien estará paseando por la aldea_. Tomando un kunai firmemente en su mano, se apresuró sigilosamente hacia la figura. Cuando alcanzó a ver la silueta, esta dobló nuevamente. _Quizá deba buscar a Shikamaru..._ Pensó, pero luego descartó la idea. Si lo hacía perdería la misteriosa figura, y también el mérito de haber sido quien descubriera un invasor en Suna. Una vez más, se apresuró por las calles, pegando su espalda a las paredes. Finalmente, la silueta negra llegó a una especie de claro de arena más alejado de las casas y se detuvo. Ino hizo lo mismo, intentando ver de qué se trataba todo. Desafortunadamente para ella, su atención estaba tan fija en la persona más adelante que no se percató de algo deslizándose y enroscándose bajo sus pies.

En un violento movimiento, algo se constriñó alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo y la levantó por el aire, dejándola de cabezas al suelo y atrayéndola a un metro de la persona misteriosa —¡Aaaaaaahhh! —chilló, intentando con sus manos mantenerse la falda en el lugar. _¡¿Arena?_.

Aún de espaldas, una voz profunda e indiferente, dijo —¿Cuánto más pensabas seguirme? —e inmediatamente se hizo evidente para Ino de quien se trataba, aquella voz neutra con cierto borde discrepante pertenecía sin duda alguna a Gaara. Aún con una mano en su falda, manteniéndola en su lugar (aún a pesar de que tenía pantalones cortos y negros debajo de esta), soltó la otra, señalando al pelirrojo acusadoramente.

—¡No sabía que eras tú!

Gaara la observó de reojo, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y dijo —Pareces decepcionada —notando al mismo tiempo la falta de formalidad con la que se había referido a él previamente ese día, así como la ausencia de aquella sonrisa brillante en sus labios rosados.

Ino desvió la mirada molesta. Nunca lo admitiría, menos aún a él, pero había deseado que se tratara de algo o alguien que pudiera darle algún tipo de crédito a ella —¡Bájame! —demandó, molesta. Gaara también había notado esto de ella. Aquella muchacha rubia, a diferencia del resto, no temía establecer ningún tipo de contacto ocular con él. Por el contrario, lo hacía orgullosa y desafiante, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los traslúcidos e insulsos de él. Finalmente, haciéndole caso, la soltó.

Con un sonoro "BAM", Ino cayó al suelo de una forma bastante poco grácil, lo cual resultaba inaceptable para ella. Y la cosa empeoraba viendo sus ropas púrpuras ahora completamente sucias a causa de la arena que se había adherido a esta. Molesta, dio una patada al suelo. Su mal genio (ese que intentaba ocultar constantemente tras una sonrisa falsa, forzado coqueteo y mucho maquillaje) saliendo a la superficie —Estúpida aldea de la arena llena de arena.

Respecto a su comentario, podía imaginarse a Shikamaru (si tan solo este estuviera allí en ese preciso momento) señalándole lo obvio y redundante de sus palabras, y pasándose de listo. Pero, afortunadamente para ella, el Nara no se encontraba allí. Y Gaara no tenía sentido del humor alguno, o de lo contrario se habría reído de ella. Aunque no clasificaría de suerte eso, de ninguna forma. Lentamente; Gaara, que hasta el momento permanecía a espaldas de Ino, se volteó hasta quedar frente a ella. Cuerpo completamente erguido y brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho. Sus negras ojeras haciéndose más visibles a causa de la luz de la luna.

—¿Por qué me seguías? —dijo, aunque sonó más como una demanda que una pregunta casual.

Ino se sacudió, resoplando y bufando, la arena de su falda púrpura antes impecable —Pensé que eras un intruso, ¿bien? —exclamó, aún irritada y concentrada en limpiarse algo que la arena que aún permanecía adherida a sus ropas y cuerpo.

Por un instante, Gaara la observó en silencio, inmóvil. Sus ojos recorriendo la figura de ella analíticamente. No se detuvo demasiado en ningún rincón en particular, sino simplemente notó lo inadecuadas que eran sus vestimentas para el clima del desierto. Aún así, la chica no parecía afectada al respecto, y si lo estaba era extremadamente buena disimulando. Además, ahora que la observaba más detenidamente, le recordaba un poco a Naruto. No solo por el color de cabello. Seguro, ambos eran rubios, pero sino por su actitud y carácter. Aquella persona delante suyo no parecía temerle, como aún lo hacía parte de su villa, ni retrocedía o se sobresaltaba cuando él clavaba su mirada en ella. No lo evitaba, sino que incluso solía aparecer inesperadamente en su camino. Como aquel mismo día, en que se le había aparecido en tres ocasiones distintas sin verdadera razón aparente. Además, era terca como el mismo Jinchuuriki de la Hoja (o quizá más) e igual de determinada a obtener lo que deseaba. Fuera lo que eso fuera.

Ino, recordando entonces su determinación, se enderezó algo más grácilmente y retomó su fachada exageradamente dulce. Su voz endulzándose también en el proceso mientras agitaba sus largas pestañas delicadamente. La sonrisa brillante y perlada retornando a sus rosados labios. Contoneando su cuerpo sutilmente, dio unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo. Este permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil, viéndola fijo.

—¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó, con el semblante inexpresivo y tono completamente indiferente.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por la pregunta. Sabía que su coqueteo era impecable, así como lo era habitualmente su apariencia. Pero él solo continuaba desechándola más y más —¿Qué parece? —espetó, olvidándose nuevamente que se dirigía al supuesto Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena.

Este no pareció alterado en absoluto por el arrebato de la chica. No era algo que veía a menudo, debía admitir, pero no le desagradaba del todo tampoco. Como Naruto, el trato de ella le parecía más real que la fingida condescendencia y frivolidad de la formalidad que compartía con los consejeros de su aldea, por ejemplo. Nadie, a excepción del Jinchuuriki de Konoha, lo había tratado antes de esa forma. Al menos no demasiadas personas habían osado tratarlo desafiantemente como lo hacía ella. Lo que la hacía algo imprudente, quizá, porque sería muy fácil quebrarle el cuello y matarla con un giro de su arena. Pero, por otro lado, le causaba ligera curiosidad saber qué era capaz de hacer después. Era obvio, al menos para él, que ella tenía algo en mente y tal y como había dicho el Nara, no cesaría hasta conseguirlo.

—Fingiendo —contestó, impasiblemente. Con los años, se había vuelto hábil en identificar lo que había en los ojos de otros. Y los ojos azules de ella no condecían con la sonrisa exagerada que portaba en los labios.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente indignada. Nada parecía funcionar con él, como con Sasuke, Gaara parecía de piedra. E Ino sabía las razones detrás de la forma de ser del pelirrojo. Su pasado, y todo lo que había ocurrido con él para hacerlo como era. Y como el mismo Uchiha, Gaara estaba perdido. Roto. Su mente al menos lo estaba, y eso era algo que para Ino era fácil de leer. Y quizá, por esa razón se había inclinado hacia él en primer lugar, porque estaba roto, y ella amaba lo que estaba roto (así no fuera abiertamente obvio) y sentía esa necesidad de repararlo. Como Sasuke. Como Sai. Gaara era algo que ella podía intentar reparar hasta dejarlo en buen estado, aún cuando no lo hubiera estado nunca para empezar. O quizá, era porque –a diferencia del resto- él la había ignorado. Desechado. No como un pedazo de carne sino como un shinobi más del montón, uno de habilidades mediocres probablemente, pero un ninja al fin y al cabo. Y eso, además de que la frustraba, la complacía; porque nadie la había visto de esa forma antes (con la excepción de Asuma, pero ya no estaba; y Shikamaru y Chouji), nadie la había siquiera como algo más que un objeto. O quizá, simplemente porque era un desafío. E Ino amaba los desafíos.

Y por cualquiera de las razones que quisiera alegar, dio el último paso –notando la arena bajo los pies de él removerse a modo defensivo- y lo besó. Sin importarle nada de Kazekages y monstruos y Bijuus en su interior que ya no existían. Sin importarle pasados de sangre ni presentes de puestos importantes, ni lo que él pensaría de ella en aquel momento. De hecho, lo hizo porque simplemente quiso. Y pudo. Y porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie podía sacárselo, tal y como Shikamaru había dicho y siempre decía de ella. Y porque tenía una lista de varias razones más que no importaban porque todas tenían tanto de cierto como lo tenían de mentira.

Abriendo los ojos, se apartó sonriendo alegremente. No una sonrisa falsa, forzada y asquerosamente dulce. No de esas sonrisas que solía dedicarle a Sakura entre insulto e insulto o competencia y competencia, ni la que solía dedicarle a los sobrevalorados idiotas que solían intentar conquistarla, sino una sonrisa simple. Tal y como era ella realmente debajo del exterior llamativo y exuberante. El tipo de sonrisa que le habría dedicado a Sakura de niñas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —demandó saber él, sintiendo el caos arremolinarse en el interior de su cabeza la cual aferraba ahora con una de sus manos como si temiera que esta fuera a quebrarse literalmente o a estallar. No lo comprendía, no realmente. Sus razones para realizar un acto de ese tipo. Acto que indudablemente nadie más se habría animado a hacer, o siquiera deseado hacerlo. Pero ella, como el mismo rubio con que la había comparado brevemente antes, había actuado por impulso y quebrado sus esquemas una vez más.

Ino continuó sonriendo, sin vergüenza alguna de haber hecho lo que indudablemente había hecho —Por no fingir —replicó, como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y él solo asintió aún sin manifestar reacción alguna en su rostro, a pesar de que todo se estaba arremolinando en su mente como pequeños granos de arena. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor. _

Él era del tipo, y siempre había sido, de buscar razones perpetuamente incluso allí donde no las había. Sin embargo, y al final, no importaba; porque a lo largo de todo, finalmente había llegado a una breve comprensión, si bien precaria de lo que eran los vínculos. De lo que eran los lazos. Y quizá, algún día, y antes de lo esperado, podría llegar a comprenderlo del todo. Comprender lo que no era estar solo, como _él_. Podría llegar a ser necesitado.

Y ella era del tipo, y siempre lo había sido, de hacer las cosas por todas las razones equivocadas. Sin embargo, y al final, no importaba; porque a lo largo de todo, finalmente lo había hecho bien. Finalmente, había logrado comprenderlo, que él no era algo roto que reparar. Un desafío. Sino que era más, mucho más. Como ella. Si, finalmente había logrado hacerlo correctamente. Ser real, eso era.


End file.
